Kumpulan Manusia
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: di sebuah tempat ada tempat(?)/very bad summary/ if you not like this fict dont read/ one shoot/ Maybe mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kumpulan Manusia © Takamura Uru and Friend**

Yuuuhuuuu~ Taka dan sahabat Taka sebut saja A. Dan nama panjangnya adalah AAAAAAAAAAA(?), membuat sebuah cerita aneh bin ajaib yang berdasarkan pemikiran anak TK. Dan ada satu sahabat Taka lagi sebut saja N, dia kerjaannya Cuma ngerusuh. Entah ini aneh atau apa, bagi yang tidak suka harap klik tombol back .-./ satu lagi, Taka dan sahabat Taka tidak bermaksud untuk mem bashing tokoh2 Naruto yaa~

Sahabat Taka: Baca ya! ketawa ngakaks lhooooooooooooooooo (muah much love for me from landak;*)

Taka : gila =="

Genre : humor/parody

Warning : GAJE, Typo, Alur gak jelas, melayang-layang(?), dll berbagai peringatan tingkat tinggi

lainnya.

Summary : di sebuah tempat ada tempat(?)

* * *

**Kumpulan Manusia**

1. Kehidupan singkat seorang Naruto

Pada suatu dimensi, ada manusia. Dia hidup di atas tanah, di bawah udara di pertengahan atmosfer di dekat air. Dia memiliki senyuman secerah matahari dan membuat semua orang terbakar dengan senyumannya. Sejak saat itu(?), semua orang menjauhinya sejak negara api menyerang ke-4 negara. Karena keterpurukanya yang teramat sangat Naruto namanya, berjalan di jalanan. Tiba-tiba turun hujan. Naruto kehujanan dan dia...Mati.

2. Kehidupan bawah sadar Sasuke

Pada suatu tahun, ada seorang manusia pantat ayam. Dia hidup di abwah tanah, di bawah udara, dibawah air. Ia selalu sendiri di dalam kegelapan. Rambutnya yang bagaikan pantat ayam merindukan suasana dunia luar, dimana dia bisa berlomba sabung ayam(?). Tapi intinya dia sudah... Mati. Dan terus merana dia alam Mati. Tidak pernah hilang dari alam Mati. Selalu Mati.

3. Kemalangan nasib Itachi

Pada suatu detik ada seorang manusia yang berbadan super sixpacks tapi berbadan bungkuk dan bermuka keriput. Setiap hari tiada waktu bagi dia untuk berjalan-jalan, karena setiap waktu dihabiskannya untuk meringkuk dipojokan merenungi nasibnya yang merana. Suatu waktu, di lain kesempatan , di sebuah keajaiban, di sebuah tempat, disebuah benua, disebuah galaxi, di sebuah alam semesta, di sebuah dimensi...

* * *

Reader : woy banyak bacot lo!

Taka : cerita cerita gue! Masalah buat lho!

A : cerita gue juga woy! Terinpirasi dari landak tercintah ;*

Reader :#keroyok author dan sahabat tercinta dan landaknya*plak

A : NOOOO! LANDAKKU !

N : PATUNG MESIR :*

Taka : gila lo pada! Gue dong waras suka nya sama ANGKA LIMA .-.

Reader : #timpuk2in pakai landak, patung mesir, angka lima(?)

N, A, Taka : ayeeeyyy ayang kuuu~

* * *

**Back to story**

Itachi sedang melihat kesebuah gundukan tanah yang ternyata adalah rumahnya adik tercintanya, Sasuke no pantat ayam. (back to number 2 story)

Dia yang sangat tergila-gila dengan gundukan ayam itu eh gundukan tanah itu alias jatuh cinta*plak, menggali nya dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah 7 hari 7 malam lamanya, akhirnya gundukan itu terbongkar sedalam 1000 meter per segitiga(?).

Kemudian dia melihat seonggok tengkorak berbentuk ayam(?), saking tertariknya ia ambil tengkorak itu dan membersihkannya dengan sepenuh hati. Itachi pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dan dia melihat sebuah tengkorak lagi. Tengkorak ini sangat aneh, berwarna kuning dan berpose sangat...spektaluler. Dengan gaya bak model tengkorak itu tengkurap dan menopang dagunya dengan genit(?). Ternyata tengkorak ini adalah milik sang legenda senyuman maut, Naruto.(back to number 1 story).

Lalu dia mengambil tengkorak itu(lagi) dan membawanya pulang. Di rumah dia menaruh tengkorak Naruto sebelah tengkorak Sasuke yang berada di dapur. Itachi bersiap-siap akan memasak tengkorak tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba tenggorokan Itachi terasa kering dan dia menginginkan untuk minum. Dia ambil sebuah kantung air dari dalam kantong celananya. Bodohnya sang kakek Itachi salah minum, yang diminumnya adalah cadangan ingusnya yang ia simpan selama bertahun-tahun (ditambahkan sahabat taka!) dan akhirnya dia...Mati.

* * *

~Tamat~

* * *

Nyohoho Taka datang dengan cerita parah abisss. Pikiran Taka dicuci oleh 2 sahabat Taka yang satu ini(walaupun yang satu gak ikut buat :P) dan beginilah percakapan kami setelah fict ini selesai dan ini asli ketikan diri kami masing-masing :

Taka : A udah selesai nih, eh iya kuhapus ya kata2 di akhir itu .0. habis terlalu gimannaaaa~ gituu~ .-.

A : HARUS NGAKAK. *MAKSA*

Taka : #mind_ ditanya apa, dijawab apa =="

N : MESIR KUHHH ;*****

Taka : apa gak ada kata lain selain mesir apa? =="

* * *

akhir kata dari pada Taka tambah gila karena mereka ==" ...

.

.

.

Revew Please :P

.

.

.


End file.
